Doctor Who Series 5 My Version
by Muj
Summary: Basically, my version of Series 5 of Doctor Who


_**Doctor Who**_

_**Series 5**_

_**Episode 1 – The Eleventh Hour**_

_**(My Version)**_

**1. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

DOCTOR: Geronimo!!!

**CUT TO:**

**2. FX SHOT. TIME VORTEX**

Dates are flying across the screen.

**CUT TO:**

**3. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

THE DOCTOR is pulling a control and looks at the screen. The TARDIS is heading for the TIME VORTEX.

DOCTOR: What?! New Time Vortex?! The Time Lords really did something here.

**CUT TO:**

**4. FX SHOT. TIME VORTEX**

MARCH 20th 2010 is flying across the screen. The TARDIS is heading right for it.

"MATT SMITH" is flying across the screen.

"KAREN GILLAN" is flying across the screen.

"THE ELEVENTH HOUR" is flying across the screen.

The new Doctor Who Logo is flying across the screen.

**CUT TO:**

**5. EXT. HOSPITAL – DAY**

FX SHOT – The TARDIS is zooming around a hospital, then crashes into the ground.

The Doctor comes out of the TARDIS.

FX SHOT – The TARDIS flies to the rooftops of the hospital.

**CUT TO:**

**6. INT. HOSPITAL RECEPTION – DAY**

The Doctor charges through the front door and to the reception desk.

DOCTOR: Hello, have you seen a blue box around here?

RECEPTIONIST: Uh – no.

DOCTOR: Ok, well, thanks anyway.

The Doctor falls to the floor –

- Screaming –

He becomes THE TENTH DOCTOR again for a second –

- Then he turns back. The receptionist turns back.

RECEPTIONIST: Crazy.

AMY POND walks up to the Doctor.

AMY: Was that you? Only, you look like someone.

DOCTOR: Well I am someone.

AMY: No, I mean, I know Martha Jones. You look like the Doctor.

**CUT TO:**

**7. INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR #7 – DAY**

Three men and three women are walking along the corridor, planning, their faces hidden by their hoods.

WOMAN #3: Good, so to the rooftops.

Man #2, Man #3, and Woman #3 head to the rooftops. A dog is following them.

**CUT TO:**

**8. INT. HOSPITAL STAIRCASE #1 – DAY**

DOCTOR: Wow, so you knew Martha. Uh…

AMY: Amy Pond.

DOCTOR: So, Amy Pond. She trusted you so much she told you about me?

AMY: Exactly. So where are we heading?

DOCTOR: The rooftops.

The Doctor falls down the stairs –

Woman #1 catches him and runs off –

The Doctor becomes THE NINTH DOCTOR again for a second –

Then he turns back.

**CUT TO:**

**9. EXT. HOSPITAL TOP – DAY**

MAN #2: Ah, the TARDIS.

The dog barks.

WOMAN #3: Did you hear something?

MAN #3: Yeah.

Everyone turns around. The dog is gone.

**CUT TO:**

**10. INT. HOSPITAL STAIRCASE #1 – DAY**

AMY: What just happened?! Who are you?!

WOMAN #1: You wouldn't know. He would.

AMY: Doctor?

But the Doctor is unconscious.

**CUT TO:**

**11. INT. HOSPITAL DARK ROOM – NIGHT**

MAN #1: There we are. The control Room.

Man #1 flicks a light on.

**CUT TO:**

**12. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

REVEAL: Lot's of screens, but only one on –

- Showing Man #2, Man #3 and Woman #3 on the roof –

- The dog behind them.

WOMAN #2: Reveal yourself.

The dog barks –

Meaning –

Not yet, wait for it…

**CUT TO:**

**13. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – DAY**

WOMAN #3: It's almost sunset.

The TARDIS burns in the background.

MAN #3: Now we head for the lift.

**CUT TO:**

**14. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

WOMAN #2: Things are escalating.

MAN #1: (TO THE DOG) Reveal yourself to them!

**CUT TO:**

**15. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – SUNSET**

Man #2 pulls a lever. A glass door appears.

There's a sonic sound –

- Everyone looks behind –

- CU on the dog –

- Changing!

**CUT TO:**

**16. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM - DAY**

The screens are now showing something else. Most of them now show the inside of the TARDIS. Two still show two rooftops –

Woman #1 charges in with the Doctor –

- His face still changing between the NINTH, TENTH and ELEVENTH Doctors, but he's still unconscious.

WOMAN #1: Here, just like you asked.

**CUT TO:**

**17. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

FX SHOT – The Central Console is burning brighter than ever.

**CUT TO:**

**18. INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR #7 – DAY**

Amy runs in!

AMY: Oh, come on Doctor. Where are you?!

And runs out again!

**CUT TO:**

**19. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

Water is splashed on the Doctor's face –

- Now in his eleventh form –

- Now conscious.

**CUT TO:**

**20. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – SUNSET**

The dog still changing –

- Into the MASTER!

**CUT TO:**

**21. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

The Doctor's now in his tenth form.

MAN #1: Recognise that man, Doctor?

DOCTOR: It can't be!!! What are you planning?!

MAN #1: Oh yes, we haven't tried to destroy anyone yet, have we? Clever Doctor. In his habitat. A hospital. It's nearly dark.

The Doctor becomes his ninth form.

DOCTOR: What does that have to do with anything?

MAN #1: You'll see. Activate the blackout!

**CUT TO:**

**22. INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR #9 – NIGHT**

AMY: What happened?

Suddenly babies are crying, mothers and their children are screaming –

It's hard to see –

- The Doctor is nowhere to be seen.

**CUT TO:**

**23. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – DAY**

MAN #2: What are you doing here?

WOMAN #3: With the progress we're making.

MAN #3: HOW are you here?

But they are inside the glass doors.

MASTER: I'll tell you… If you die!

Woman #3 pushes a button –

The glass doors close –

- The lift flies to another rooftop –

- The rooftops of Big Ben –

- At a hundred thousand million miles per hour!

WOMAN #3: Hold on!

MAN #3: Bit too late for that.

**CUT TO:**

**24. INT. HOSPITAL GRAND HALL – NIGHT**

Amy strides in.

AMY: Doctor, can you hear me?

**CUT TO:**

**25. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – NIGHT**

ELEVENTH DOCTOR: Yes, I can.

AMY: Doctor?

The Doctor flips a switch.

**CUT TO:**

**26. INT. HOSPITAL GRAND HALL – DAY**

Amy looks around –

- At a stage –

- Just like a theatre.

AMY: Whoa. I never knew they had something like this here.

Man #1's voice is over the Comms.

MAN #1: Everyone needs some entertainment, even, oh, I don't know, a doctor.

AMY: He's here?! Show me!

**CUT TO:**

**27. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**

ELEVENTH DOCTOR: Give me that!

The Doctor takes the microphone off Man #1.

**CUT TO:**

**28. INT. HOSPITAL GRAND HALL – DAY**

The Doctor's voice is over the Comms.

ELEVENTH DOCTOR: Amy, are you all right?

**CUT TO:**

**29. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

FX SHOT – A green light surrounds the Central Console –

- Then explodes!

**CUT TO:**

**30. INT. HOSPITAL GRAND HALL – DAY**

The Doctor is screaming over the Comms.

AMY: So that's what's happened. What happens now? Hello? Doctor?

NINTH DOCTOR: Didn't you hear my screams?

AMY: What screams?

DOCTOR: I'll take that as a no.

**CUT TO:**

**31. EXT. BIG BEN ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

MAN #3: I think we're safe.

A bird is tweeting.

WOMAN #3: Look again.

MAN #3: I don't feel like it.

FX SHOT – The bird shape shifting.

MAN #2: Not again.

**CUT TO:**

**32. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

FX SHOT – A blue light surrounds the Central Console –

- Then explodes!

**CUT TO:**

**33. INT. HOSPITAL GRAND HALL – DAY**

The Doctor is screaming over the Comms.

AMY: So the TARDIS is burning up? And because of that you keep revolving between your ninth, tenth and eleventh forms?

TENTH DOCTOR: Really, Amy? Really?

AMY: I did it again, didn't I?

DOCTOR: Uh huh.

AMY: Sorry.

Silence –

- Man #1's voice is over the Comms.

MAN #1: Soon the killing will begin.

**CUT TO:**

**34. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

FX SHOT – An orange light surrounds the Central Console –

- Then explodes!

**CUT TO:**

**35. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – NIGHT**

The Doctor is screaming.

AMY: What killing?

Silence.

ELEVENTH DOCTOR: Well, she has a point.

MAN #1: You'll see. Soon enough.

**CUT TO:**

**36. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

The blue, green and orange light are joining together –

- And exploding! –

- In a cycle.

**CUT TO:**

**37. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT**

The Doctor is screaming –

- Switching rapidly between the Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors.

DOCTOR: Argh!!!

The Doctor snatches the microphone off Man #1.

CU on the Doctor.

NINTH DOCTOR (CONT'D): Amy, is there a torch in there? Argh!

AMY: Doctor!

TENTH DOCTOR: Don't worry about me! I'm fine! Argh!

AMY: Yeah, there's one here. Now what?

ELEVENTH DOCTOR: Head to the rooftops. I'll meet you the – ARGH!!!

AMY: DOCTOR!!!

NINTH DOCTOR: I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOU – ARGH!!!

AMY: I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE WORRIED!!!

TENTH DOCTOR: Please don' – ARGH!!!!!

The Doctor falls to the ground –

- Holding his head –

- Still screaming –

- Still changing.

AMY: Doctor?

DOCTOR: I'm fine now. Still changing, but the pain's stopped. To the rooftops and beyond!

CU on Man #1, clapping.

MAN #1: Oh, you don't know how right you are.

DOCTOR: What do you mean?

MAN #1: An empire of bloodshed and tears.

DOCTOR: Why would you do that?

MAN #1: Because you did that to me now goodbye Doctor.

**CUT TO:**

**38. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

The Doctor comes running in.

DOCTOR: Oh, you're a beauty.

Amy comes running in.

AMY: You're still changing.

DOCTOR: The TARDIS is regenerating.

AMY: What?!

DOCTOR: When I regenerated, the TARDIS must have absorbed some of the energy. It **is** living, you know.

**CUT TO:**

**39. EXT. BIG BEN ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

MAN #3: Wow, Master. You really take long to shape shift.

CU on THE MASTER –

- Back to normal.

MAN #3 (CONT'D): How are you here?

MASTER: Reveal yourself and you'll see.

MAN #3: Why should I?!

MASTER: Because you weren't trusted enough. Do you want to know the truth or not?

MAN #3: Very well.

MAN #2: Ok.

WOMAN #3: Fine then.

Man #3 takes his hood off –

- Revealing –

- THE TENTH DOCTOR!

Man #2 takes his hood off –

- Revealing –

- THE NINTH DOCTOR!

Woman #3 takes her hood off –

- Revealing –

- MARTHA JONES!

**CUT TO:**

**40. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

DOCTOR: There's a cycle. It will make the TARDIS regenerate.

FX SHOT – An orange light surrounds the TARDIS.

DOCTOR (CONT'D): It's already begun.

Man #1 walks slowly up.

**CUT TO:**

**41. EXT. BIG BEN ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

TENTH DOCTOR: Now what?

MASTER: Now, we wait.

**CUT TO:**

**42. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

MAN #1: With a TARDIS regenerating like that, time could go at any speed

DOCTOR: So?

MAN #1: My… colleagues are coming.

Woman #1 and Woman #2 walk up.

Man #1 takes his hood off –

- Revealing –

- JOSHUA NAISMITH!

Woman #1 takes her hood off –

- Revealing –

- DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE!

Woman #2 takes her hood off –

- Revealing –

- ROSE TYLER!

DOCTOR: What?!

AMY: He said it better than I ever could.

NAISMITH: I'll explain on the way.

AMY: On the way to where?

Naismith pulls a lever. A glass door appears.

NAISMITH: Get in.

**CUT TO:**

**43. EXT. BIG BEN ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

MARTHA: So, how long more do we have to wait?

MASTER: About now.

A glass lift comes.

The Doctor, Amy, Naismith, Donna and Rose come out.

NAISMITH: Doctor, give me your tie.

DOCTOR: Why?

NAISMITH: Just…

The Doctor gives Naismith his tie –

- Naismith blows on the tie –

- Naismith gives Donna the tie –

- Donna blows on the tie –

- Donna gives Rose the tie –

- Rose blows on the tie –

- Rose gives the Ninth Doctor the tie.

ROSE: Blow on it.

DONNA: All of you.

The Ninth Doctor blows on the tie –

- The Ninth Doctor gives the Tenth Doctor the tie –

- The Tenth Doctor blows on the tie –

- The Tenth Doctor gives the tie to Martha –

- Martha blows on the tie.

TENTH DOCTOR: So what was that for?

ROSE: This. Give me the tie and get a chair.

Martha gives Rose the tie –

- The Tenth Doctor gets a chair –

- Rose sits the Doctor on the chair –

- Throws the tie at him –

- Ties him up.

The Doctor's face is still rapidly switching.

DOCTOR: You scared of me?

ROSE: We will be.

DOCTOR: So why'd you tie me up?

AMY: You should put that hood on. You look creepy.

The Doctor ignores Amy.

DOCTOR: Well?…

MASTER: All will be explained. Just be patient.

NAISMITH: I came out of jail in February for good behaviour, and the fact that they didn't know what my crime was.

MASTER: He found the Secret Books of Saxon, the books Harold Saxon wrote.

DONNA: They also spoke of your companions, Doctor.

DOCTOR: You say that like you're not.

ROSE: We aren't.

MASTER: Naismith created us. But their programming went wrong.

The Master points at the Ninth Doctor, then the Tenth Doctor, then Martha.

MARTHA: We're robots?!

NAISMITH: So we never told them.

DOCTOR: Until now.

MASTER: I was told to keep an eye on them.

NAISMITH: Mr Saxon was already very powerful. We just added to that with him being able to shape shift.

MARTHA: That explains it!

The Master shape shifts into a dog and back in a few seconds.

TENTH DOCTOR: Oh, **now** you don't take long!

DONNA: The TARDIS is regenerating.

DOCTOR: I know.

ROSE: Time is moving faster.

DOCTOR: I know.

NAISMITH: It's nearly 11 pm.

AMY: So?!

DOCTOR: Let him finish.

MASTER: Do you remember Queen Victoria?

DOCTOR: Yes.

DONNA: She got bitten by the Werewolf.

DOCTOR: I know.

ROSE: She passed it on to you. By sword.

DOCTOR: Huh?!

ROSE: You're a werewolf.

DOCTOR: No I'm not.

NAISMITH: A different kind. At 11pm, you will be…

DONNA: First night of your Eleventh Body and you become a werewolf.

DOCTOR: So that's what the tie is for.

NAISMITH: No. Our DNA is on it so now you won't attack us.

DONNA: And now…

**CUT TO:**

**44. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

The Central Console heats up.

**CUT TO:**

**45. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

The TARDIS heats up.

**CUT TO:**

**46. EXT. BIG BEN ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

Eleven dings by Big Ben –

- Meanwhile the Doctor starts a horrible transformation to Werewolf –

- He roars –

- He breaks his tie.

AMY: Doctor!!!

NAISMITH: The Doctor is gone!

**CUT TO:**

**47. INT. HOSPITAL TV ROOM – NIGHT**

The TV shows AMN –

- The studio destroyed.

TRINITY WELLS: Last night a mysterious wolf attacked much of the world, leaving America in ruins.

The TV shows America –

- Buildings falling down –

- People being taken to hospitals.

Shot of TV room –

- A hundred TVs –

- All showing AMN.

CU on Amy –

- All tied up –

- Looking at a clock.

AMY: It's 11am. The Doctor should be back to normal now.

**CUT TO:**

**48. INT. AMN NEWS STUDIO – DAY**

TRINITY WELLS: It seems the wolf has turned into a… human? Is it a werewolf? But there's not a full moon.

There's a fire in the studio!

TRINITY WELLS (CONT'D): Breaking news! More of the werewolves have come! They're attacking the studio! Oh. Wait –

Werewolves enter the studio –

- A rope comes down!

BOSS: Come on!

TRINITY WELLS: I need to go!

Trinity grabs hold of the rope.

**CUT TO:**

**49. EXT. AMERICAN STREET #1 – DAY**

The Doctor is on the floor –

- He wakes up –

- His face has stopped changing.

DOCTOR: What happened?

The Doctor sits up –

- Remembering.

Trinity Wells comes in.

TRINITY: You're the werewolf.

DOCTOR: Oh – Yeah. And you are –

TRINITY: Trinity Wells: AMN News.

**CUT TO:**

**50. INT. HOSPITAL TV ROOM – NIGHT**

Joshua Naismith comes in.

NAISMITH: You saw the other werewolves.

AMY: And?

NAISMITH: We used the DNA of the Doctor Werewolf to create them.

**CUT TO:**

**51. INT. DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE'S BEDROOM – DAY**

DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE wakes up and goes to the Living Room to watch the TV.

**CUT TO:**

**52. INT. DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE'S LIVING ROOM – DAY**

SYLVIA NOBLE is sitting on a throne-chair –

- Waiting for Donna.

Donna comes in.

SYLVIA: Don't watch the news if you please.

DONNA: What are you telling me that for? I never watch the news! Oh, wait. Don't tell me! I missed something – again!

SYLVIA: No, as a matter of fact, no. I just had a feeling it would be bad news today, that's all.

DONNA: Having a nice stay, then?

SYLVIA: Yeah. Very nice place you've got here. It's huge. Must be bigger than Buckingham Palace.

DONNA: Maybe not that big, but a palace all the same.

Donna gets up to go outside.

SYLVIA: Don't go outside!

DONNA: And why not?

SYLVIA: Bad news.

DONNA: That's the best you could come up with!

WILFRED MOTT comes in.

WILF: Hello. Anyone seen Shaun?

SYLVIA: He went to get groceries.

WILF: Ok. Donna, I don't think you should watch the news today.

SYLVIA: I told her that already, Dad.

WILF: Oh. Ok.

SYLVIA: Door!

WILF: See you soon!

**CUT TO:**

**53. EXT. AMERICAN STREET #1 – DAY**

DOCTOR: Oh. Of course! I respect your work, sometimes. Well. I know some people. One does it great. Others, not so much. But you! You are brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!

TRINITY: Thank you. So who are you?

DOCTOR: The werewolf.

TRINITY: I'm looking for a name.

DOCTOR: John Smith.

TRINITY: But that's not your real name, is it?

DOCTOR: You're a good reporter.

TRINITY: What is it?

**CUT TO:**

**54. INT. TARDIS – DAY**

The TARDIS heats up even more.

**CUT TO:**

**55. EXT. AMERICAN STREET #1 – DAY**

The Doctor falls back –

- In pain.

TRINITY: Are you ok?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

TRINITY: What happened?

DOCTOR: Nothing. Just a Blue Box.

TRINITY: What's your name?

DOCTOR: I stand corrected. You're a great reporter.

TRINITY: So what is it?

DOCTOR: I'm guessing you already know.

Trinity smiles.

DOCTOR (CONT'D): The Doctor, Time Lord Werewolf extraordinaire!

TRINITY: I'll take the first two words.

DOCTOR: Aren't you going to ask Doctor Who?

TRINITY: As you said, I already know.

DOCTOR: So you know…

TRINITY: The Doctor's just your title.

DOCTOR: Do you know my real name?

TRINITY: Course I do.

The Doctor nods.

TRINITY (CONT'D): Are we safe?

DOCTOR: Yes.

TRINITY: Don't lie to me, Doctor.

DOCTOR: No. But I'll save the world millions of times and have already.

TRINITY: That's what I wanted to hear.

DOCTOR: Always looking for a story?

TRINITY: With all those werewolves?! Not likely!

Trinity shrugs.

TRINITY (CONT'D): Something like that. It was mainly the second part I was interested in.

Wide shot –

- Werewolves are surrounding them!

DOCTOR: Look there. I don't believe we didn't see them before!

**CUT TO:**

**56. INT. HOSPITAL TV ROOM – NIGHT**

AMY: So what's going on? I thought time was going fast.

NAISMITH: Well, as time passes, the area of influence becomes less. Now it's just on the rooftop of this hospital.

AMY: And the Doctor?

NAISMITH: Hopefully our werewolves will take care of him.

AMY: You'll never get away with this!

NAISMITH: Oh. Won't I?

**CUT TO:**

**57. DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE'S GUEST ROOM #1 – DAY**

Wilfred Mott and Sylvia are in the room –

- SHAUN TEMPLE-NOBLE is on the Phone.

SHAUN: You told her I was at the groceries! We're rich!

WILF: Rich people still need groceries! So come back with a bag full!

SHAUN: Why won't you tell her about the werewolves?

WILF: We can't.

SHAUN: Why not?

WILF: If she ever remembers the Doctor, she'll die.

Silence.

SHAUN: Good enough reason as any, I suppose.

WILF: You can't tell her a word.

SHAUN: My lips are sealed.

**CUT TO:**

**58. INT. HOSPITAL TV ROOM – NIGHT**

The TVs are now on the Doctor and Trinity surrounded by werewolves.

TRINITY: You have a plan?

The Doctor takes out the SONIC SCREWDRIVER from his pocket. –

- It's glowing brightly –

- He puts it back in his pocket.

DOCTOR: Not a chance.

CU on Naismith.

NAISMITH: If the Doctor had been watching even more closely, he would have noticed the bird flying above him.

CU on a screen –

- Now revealing above the Doctor –

- The TV screens switch off.

AMY: What happened?!

NAISMITH: Blackout. But not one I decided upon.

AMY: Seems your goons have betrayed you.

NAISMITH: Seems they have.

Naismith leaves –

- Martha Jones enters from a wall of TVs –

- A secret revolving door.

MARTHA: He's gone.

AMY: Now let's go save the Doctor!

**CUT TO:**

**59. EXT. AMERICAN STREET #1 – DAY**

The bird flies behind the werewolves –

- Shape shifts into the Master –

- The werewolves turn to dust!

DOCTOR: What are you doing here, Master?!

MASTER: To capture you, of course.

DOCTOR: Ok. Well then. Trinity, run!

Trinity runs away.

MASTER: Just you and me.

DOCTOR: Soon to be just you.

The Doctor runs and jumps over a wall –

- He disappears!

**CUT TO:**

**60. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – DAY**

The TARDIS is still burning in the background –

- The Doctor appears –

- As if jumping over a wall.

DOCTOR: Oh, you **are** brilliant! You got me here, TARDIS! And – wow you take long to regenerate!

The Doctor walks to the stairs –

There's a force field.

DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oh, great. There's only one thing for it than.

The Doctor runs and jumps off the roof!

**CUT TO:**

**61. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

Naismith enters –

- Tenth Doctor on walkie-talkie.

TENTH DOCTOR: Roly has entered the room. I repeat. Roly has entered the room.

NAISMITH: Are you talking about me?

NINTH DOCTOR: Yes.

TENTH DOCTOR: Proceed with step 3. I repeat. Proceed with step 3.

**CUT TO:**

**62. EXT. AMERICAN STREET #1 – DAY**

The Doctor lying on the floor –

- The Master looking somewhere else for the Doctor.

TRINITY: Need help down there, Doctor?!

The Doctor looks up –

- Trinity is in a helicopter –

- A rope ladder is thrown down –

- The Doctor climbs up.

**CUT TO:**

**63. INT. TRINITY WELL'S HELICOPTER BACK – DAY**

TRINITY: So, where you heading, Doctor?

The Doctor tells Trinity the co ordinates of Donna Temple-Noble's mansion.

TRINITY (CONT'D): Long way. You know, I think we'll meet again someday.

DOCTOR: Can't wait for that. Seems you bring trouble.

TRINITY: And you don't?!

They both laugh.

**CUT TO:**

**64. EXT. DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE'S MANSION – DAY**

The Doctor knocks on the door –

- Wilf opens it.

DOCTOR: Hello. Do you mind if I borrow Donna for a bit?

**CUT TO:**

**65. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

Donna and Rose enter.

DONNA: What's going on?

CU on Naismith.

NAISMITH: Nothing. Go back to the rooftops.

ROSE (OOV): What is it?

NAISMITH: Nothing!

Wide shot –

- The Ninth and Tenth Doctors are gone!

NAISMITH: (CONT'D): Where are the Doctors?!

Naismith takes out a walkie-talkie.

NAISMITH (CONT'D): Mr Saxon, change of plans…

**CUT TO:**

**66. EXT. DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE'S MANSION – DAY**

WILF: …Ok. Yeah. That might work.

DOCTOR: Thank you. Tell Shaun to take her in a car. Do you have one?

WILF: Yes.

DOCTOR: Good. I'll meet the at the hospital rooftops, then.

WILF: Yes.

The Doctor runs back.

DOCTOR: See you soon!

WILF: You're running there?!

DOCTOR: Yeah! New body, just regenerated, TARDIS still regenerating, werewolf and all. Faster than ever, I am!

**CUT TO:**

**67. EXT. HOSPITAL – DAY**

The Ninth and Tenth Doctor –

- Martha Jones –

- Amy Pond –

- SHAUN TEMPLE –

- All standing outside.

NINTH DOCTOR: So how do we save the Doctor?

SHAUN: Who's the Doctor?

TENTH DOCTOR: Unimportant.

MARTHA: More like the exact opposite. The most important man!

The Doctor comes out.

DOCTOR: Hi! Was anyone talking about me?

The Tenth Doctor shakes his head rapidly.

DOCTOR: I'll take that as a yes.

(TO AMY)

That the real Martha?

MARTHA: Sorry to disappoint you.

DOCTOR: No! That's great! You guys have turned good!

SHAUN: Guess we saved him.

DOCTOR: Saying that you should probably bring Donna here.

Shaun checks his phone.

SHAUN: I just got a missed call from Wilf! Was that…?

DOCTOR: Probably.

SHAUN: I'll go get her.

DOCTOR: Yes you shall!

Shaun runs back to the car.

DOCTOR (CONT'D): Off to the rooftops we go!

**CUT TO:**

**68. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – DAY**

Rose and Donna are here.

Amy –

- The Doctor –

- The Ninth Doctor –

- The Tenth Doctor –

- Martha –

- All enter.

Naismith runs in after them.

NAISMITH: So there you are, Doctor. And you're brought the traitors with you! How wonderful.

AMY: We're going to stop you, you know.

DOCTOR: Shhhhhhhhhh. Don't fool yourself, Amy. We've lost and you know it.

AMY: But –

TENTH DOCTOR: Sorry, don't mind her. Losing issues, you know.

The Tenth Doctor whispers something to Amy.

AMY: Ok.

TENTH DOCTOR: Now than!

NINTH DOCTOR: The TARDIS is still regenerating!

DOCTOR: Give us till then!

NAISMITH: Guess you're right. It'll cause more pain. Hurry, TARDIS.

The Doctor takes the PSYCHIC PAPER out of his pocket and puts it back in.

DOCTOR: Let's just – go downstairs for a bit. More time to live and all.

Amy –

- The Doctor –

- The Ninth Doctor –

- The Tenth Doctor –

- Martha –

- All leave.

**CUT TO:**

**69. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

AMY: So we're stalling?

TENTH DOCTOR: Oh yes!

AMY: And the psychic paper and Sonic Screwdriver regenerate too?

DOCTOR: The paper first, then the screwdriver, then the TARDIS.

AMY: Come on, Shaun.

**CUT TO:**

**70. EXT. DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE'S MANSION – DAY**

Shaun is outside –

- Wilf at the door –

- Donna with him.

SHAUN: Goodbye then, Mr Mott! Come on, Donna!

Donna follows Shaun.

**CUT TO:**

**71. INT. HOSPITAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

MARTHA: Let's wait outside!

**CUT TO:**

**72. EXT. HOSPITAL – SUNSET**

DOCTOR: Hurry up, Shaun!

AMY: Look! It's sunset!

TENTH DOCTOR: And Shaun's come!

A blue car parks near the hospital.

**CUT TO:**

**73. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – DAY**

NAISMITH: Let's see if the Doctor comes back.

ROSE: Of course he'll come back! He'll try to think of a plan. But of course he'll fail.

The Doctor enters.

DOCTOR: Do you really think so?

Amy enters.

AMY: Of course, there's more than one of him.

The Ninth Doctor enters.

NINTH DOCTOR: Maybe two.

The Tenth Doctor enters.

TENTH DOCTOR: Even three!

Martha enters.

MARTHA: Maybe even one more person.

Shaun enters.

SHAUN: Or two.

Donna enters.

DONNA: Maybe even three.

Donna looks at her robot.

DONNA: That's me.

TENTH DOCTOR (TO DONNA): It's time I told you something. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 906 years old. You are Donna Noble. You and I had a Human-Time Lord Meta Crisis.

Donna screams.

DOCTOR: Stand back.

Everyone stands back –

- Donna's head tilts back –

- Robot Donna and Robot Rose burn.

TENTH DOCTOR: Oh yes!

DOCTOR: That worked a charm!

The Doctor takes out the Sonic Screwdriver.

DOCTOR: Now to stop the werewolves.

TENTH DOCTOR: Not yet! Shaun, take Donna home.

SHAUN: No!

DOCTOR: Take her back.

SHAUN: You don't know her!

TENTH DOCTOR: But I do. Take her back.

SHAUN: But –

TENTH DOCTOR: You don't know me, but she does. Go back. I need to stop the werewolves.

Shaun takes Donna and leaves.

The Sonic Screwdriver turns red.

NAISMITH: Werewolves! ATTACK!

Hundreds of werewolves fly to the Hospital Rooftops.

DOCTOR: Thanks! That's just what I needed!

The Sonic Screwdriver BURNS the werewolves!

TENTH DOCTOR: Oh yes!

NAISMITH: My work! Destroyed! Saxon!

CU on a bird behind the Doctor –

- Shape shifting into the Master.

NINTH DOCTOR: Master!

NAISMITH: A backup plan. The Master would do this.

The Master captures –

- The Ninth Doctor –

- The Tenth Doctor –

- Martha –

- Then disappears!

NAISMITH: Goodbye, Doctor!

Naismith disappears.

DOCTOR: No!

**CUT TO:**

**74. EXT. DONNA TEMPLE-NOBLE'S MANSION – NIGHT**

The Doctor –

- Shaun –

- Wilf –

- And Sylvia –

- Are standing outside.

DOCTOR: Come with me.

**CUT TO:**

**75. EXT. STREET #13 – NIGHT**

WILF: They're all gone?

DOCTOR: Except for Amy.

SYLVIA: What do we do?

DOCTOR: When something bad happens, show Donna, and stand back. She'll wake up when it's all over. So… goodbye.

WILF: Goodbye, then.

SYLVIA: Bye.

SHAUN: See ya.

**CUT TO:**

**76. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

DOCTOR: The TARDIS has nearly finished regenerating.

AMY: Can't wait to see it.

The TARDIS stops burning.

The Doctor and Amy enter.

**CUT TO:**

**77. INT. TARDIS CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

Stairs lead upstairs –

- Doors are everywhere.

AMY: Woh! I thought the TARDIS was big, not humongous!

The Doctor and Amy go upstairs –

- And enter a door.

**CUT TO:**

**78. INT. TARDIS TOILET – DAY**

The Doctor and Amy enter.

DOCTOR: Ok –

The Doctor and Amy leave.

**CUT TO:**

**79. INT. TARDIS CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

The Doctor and Amy enter –

- And leave through another door.

**CUT TO:**

**80. INT. TARDIS SIDE CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

The Doctor and Amy enter.

AMY: Nice.

DOCTOR: Let's go.

The Doctor and Amy enter another door.

**CUT TO:**

**81. INT. TARDIS BEDROOM – DAY**

DOCTOR: Bedroom. We don't need that.

AMY: I do!

Amy jumps in one of the 10 beds.

The Doctor leaves.

A few seconds later –

- He returns –

- With a horn –

- And sounds it –

- Amy wakes up.

AMY (CONT'D): Where'd you find that?!

The Doctor is grinning.

DOCTOR: Follow me.

The Doctor and Amy leave.

**CUT TO:**

**82. INT. TARDIS BELL AND HORN ROOM – DAY**

The Doctor and Amy enter.

AMY: You have a Bell Room?!

DOCTOR: And Horn.

Amy laughs.

The Doctor and Amy leave.

**CUT TO:**

**83. INT. TARDIS PROPHECY ROOM – NIGHT**

It's like a huge library.

The Doctor and Amy enter.

DOCTOR: This is wrong. What is this place.

There's a humming noise.

DOCTOR (CONT'D): The Heart of the TARDIS is speaking to me. It's saying this is a Prophecy Room. It shouldn't exist. Something is – Stealing it! Get to the Central Control Room!

The Doctor runs out! –

- Amy walks behind.

**CUT TO:**

**84. INT. TARDIS CORRIDOR #18 – DAY**

The Doctor runs ahead

**CUT TO:**

**85. EXT. HOSPITAL ROOFTOPS – NIGHT**

Something's running away fast.

DOCTOR: COME BACK HERE! COME BACK! COME BACK!

**CUT TO:**

**86. INT. TARDIS CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

DOCTOR: We don't know how long we have until the TARDIS destroys itself without its heart until just a few hours before.

AMY: So where are we heading?

DOCTOR: You never said how you ended up at the hospital.

AMY: Just lucky, I guess… Where are we heading?

The Doctor's POV –

- He closes his eyes.

**CUT TO:**

**87. BLACK VOID**

The Doctor opens his eyes –

- It's completely dark.

A colourful thing is in the corner of the Doctor's eye –

- A JESTER appears in front of the Doctor.

DOCTOR: Who are you?! Some twisted minion of the Master?!

The Jester laughs.

JESTER: Oh no. I work for someone much bigger.

DOCTOR: Is he the one who stole the Heart of the TARDIS?!

JESTER: Don't you want to know where we are?

DOCTOR: Where are we?

JESTER: We're in a piece of Black Void. Do you want to know what it is?

DOCTOR: Yes.

JESTER: In the Time War, pieces of Void fell to Gallifrey and Skaro, causing all Hell to erupt. The ones that calmed down were called Black Void. The Time Lords had their final stand there.

**CUT TO:**

**88. FLASHBACK – BLACK VOID**

RASSILON: The Doctor has defeated us!

VISIONARY: Daleks, Daleks, Daleks!

RASSILON: Of course! We'll activate the End of Time then.

JESTER (VO): You were looking for a way to stop the Time War without destroying… Then you realised you had to.

The Daleks enter.

DALEK: Exterminate!

RASSILON: Not so fast! Activate the End of Time!

The Doctor runs in.

DOCTOR: No!

The Doctor activates the device –

- There's a white light.

**CUT TO:**

**89. BLACK VOID**

JESTER: That is the truth. Goodbye!

DOCTOR: Wait!

The Doctor disappears.

**CUT TO:**

**90. INT. TARDIS CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM – DAY**

AMY: What happened?

DOCTOR: Nothing.

AMY: So – the whole of time and space at our fingertips – where are we heading?

DOCTOR: Who knows?

The Doctor activates a button.

DOCTOR (CONT'D): Geronimo!!!


End file.
